


Falling Apart

by Buckydeservedbetter46



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Death Fix, Endgame, Fix-It, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckydeservedbetter46/pseuds/Buckydeservedbetter46
Summary: Nessuno fiata, nessuno si muove, nessuno parla. Improvvisamente, tutti si zittiscono, come sotto un incantesimo. Il posto è così calmo che Peter giura di riuscire a sentire i suoi battiti cardiaci.Poi si rende conto che quei battiti non sono i suoi.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Falling Apart

Il silenzio aleggia sul campo di battaglia. Quel silenzio opprimente, rotto solamente da respiri affannati e da leggeri singhiozzi.

Fa caldo, tremendamente caldo. Sono tutti sudati ,sporchi di sangue misto a terreno e sporcizia varia, ma nonostante ciò, la sensazione che ognuno di loro sente sulla propria pelle è gelida.

Il cielo è scuro, nero e le nuvole sono cariche di pioggia quasi come se stesse, assieme al mondo intero, piangendo per la perdita.

Peter lo sente. Il debole battito cardiaco dell'uomo disteso davanti a lui che va progressivamente rallentando, e questa cosa lo terrorizza. 

Tony sta morendo,e lui non può far altro che guardarlo spegnersi lentamente, senza essere in grado di fare nulla.

Piange. Il suo corpo trema violentemente, scosso dai singhiozzi. Qualcuno gli poggia la mano su una spalla, ma lui a stento se ne accorge.

Non riesce a guardarlo, Peter. È troppo,davvero troppo.

La voce della moglie dell'uomo si propaga in quello spazio che, seppur enorme, inizia a diventare soffocante. Peter non l'ascolta.  
Tutte le Sue attenzioni sono rivolte al suono leggero del cuore di Tony che diviene sempre più basso e lento, fino a quasi scomparire.

Gli sembra di star impazzendo. Tutte le cose che gli succedono intorno sembrano paralizzarsi. Gli sembra quasi che il tempo si sia fermato.

Poi,la luce dell'armatura di Iron Man inizia a sbiadire. 

Il cuore inizia a battergli violentemente nel petto,come se lo stesse prendendo in giro, facendogli notare la differenza fra lui e Tony.

Ed è nel momento in cui la tuta si spegne del tutto che Peter inizia a rendersi conto di quello che sta succedendo. Che tutto quello non è un sogno, è la cruda realtà. 

Nemmeno l'abbraccio di Rhodey riesce a bloccare i suoi singhiozzi violenti. Piange così tanto che qualche volta tossisce, finendo quasi per strozzarsi con le sue lacrime calde.

La sua mente va in completo blackout.  
L'unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare è che Tony Stark, Iron Man, il suo mentore, la sua unica figura paterna rimasta, è morta.

Non riesce a pensare ad altro. Il dolore è davvero troppo forte da sopportare. Le gambe gli cedono e lui cade a terra con un grosso tonfo. Si porta le mani al volto, cercando di arrestare il fiume di lacrime che scorre sulle sue guance.

Hanno vinto,hanno salvato la terra,questo sì.  
Ma infondo cos'è la terra senza Iron Man, senza Tony Stark?

Il petto di Peter si muove su e giù velocemente. La morsa allo stomaco diventa stretta, insopportabile. 

Fa male. Fa malissimo. Così male che per i primi momenti il giovane ragazzo crede di svenire.

Comincia a sperare di svenire realmente, perché non sopporta quella vista orribile. 

Comincia a voler essere sordo,perché non vuole più ascoltare i singhiozzi e i gemiti sommessi di coloro che gli stanno attorno.

Comincia a desiderare di essere al posto di Tony. Darebbe di tutto per essere lui quello morente e disteso a terra. 

Con molta probabilità però, pensa Peter, Il signor Stark l'avrebbe resuscitato solo per dirgliene quattro e per ucciderlo poi con le sue stesse mani.

Peter ride tra le lacrime al pensiero, e il rumore squarcia il silenzio. Non è una risata allegra. È una risata triste, così carica di dolore e rabbia da far rabbrividire tutti. Un suono che proviene dal profondo delle sue viscere, talmente violento da risultare spaventoso.

È il suono disperato di un ragazzino che perde un padre.

Nessuno fiata, nessuno si muove, nessuno parla. Improvvisamente, tutti si zittiscono, come sotto un incantesimo. Il posto è così calmo che Peter giura di riuscire a sentire i suoi battiti cardiaci.

Poi si rende conto che quei battiti non sono i suoi.

Quando alza lo sguardo, il corpo di Tony è ancora lì, immobile. Le ferite sono più visibili a causa della pelle pallida, il sangue e lo sporco che spiccano su di lui. Il volto mezzo bruciato,così come il braccio. Niente sembra essere cambiato. Tony sembra ancora morto.

Ma Peter lo vede. Quasi sicuramente è a causa dei suoi sensi aumentati,poiché nessuno apparte lui sembra notarlo, ma lo vede.  
Il debole alzarsi e abbassarsi dell'armatura rossa e dorata.

E Peter lo urla. Si alza in piedi tremando, e inizia a gridare che sì, Stark respira ancora.

Si scatena il caos.

Quello che succede dopo è un miscuglio di grida, voci, corpi e mani. Tutto è troppo confuso,così tanto da essere difficile ricordare gli avvenimenti. 

L'unica cosa che Peter ricorderà, ore dopo, seduto in una sala d'aspetto di un bianco immacolato che odora di medicine, sarà la sensazione che gli aveva scaldato il cuore ghiacciato dal dolore nel momento in cui si era reso conto che Tony poteva essere salvato. 

Il momento in cui si era reso conto che forse, c'era ancora speranza.

~~~~~~~

I minuti passano e Diventano ore, e le ore diventano giorni. Ma, nonostante tutto, Tony ancora non si risveglia.

Rimane bloccato lì,in quel limbo tra vita e morte per quasi una settimana.

La stanza d'ospedale in cui si trova è completamente bianca e molto luminosa, così tanto da diventare irritante.

Peter non entra mai. Va lì, chiede notizie, ma non mette mai piede in quella camera. 

Sa di comportarsi da codardo,ma non ci riesce. Non vuole vedere Tony Stark, Iron Man, combattere nuovamente con la morte, sapendo di non poter fare nulla per aiutarlo.

Vederlo lì, disteso su quel lettino, impotente e in pericolo, gli sembra così sbagliato, perché lui era , è , si corregge lui, sempre pieno di vitalità. Scherza, Gioca, Urla e ride.  
Ma ora,non può fare nulla di queste cose.

Si limita a restare immobile immerso in coperte bianche, attaccato a tubi e macchinari.

Mentre l'unica cosa che Peter può fare, è aspettare e sperare.

~~~~~~~

Verso la fine della seconda settimana, Tony si sveglia.

È Happy ad avvisarlo con un messaggio. Le parole sono semplicissime, eppure riescono a smuovere il ragazzo in modo violento.

"Si è svegliato, vuole vederti"

Quando Peter lo legge, il suo cuore perde un battito. Sente la felicità, mista a paura e ansia scorrere nel suo corpo.

Impiega la metà del tempo che ci mette di solito per arrivare all'ospedale. 

Nel tragitto si scontra con qualcuno ma,nonostante sappia di risultare maleducato,non chiede nemmeno scusa.

L'unico suo pensiero,in quel momento, è uno solo.

È vivo. È vivo. È vivo.

Corre velocemente, corre finché non riesce più a respirare e quando finalmente arriva, è sudato e affannato. 

Le infermiere ormai lo conoscono, così il giovane non si ferma e loro non lo bloccano. 

Arranca per le scale, rischiando di cadere .

Sale velocemente, ricordando le tante volte che in quelle due settimane ha fatto quello stesso percorso,più lentamente e con il cuore che affondava nell'amarezza ad ogni gradino. 

Il piano della stanza, che solitamente è silenziosa e quasi vuota, perché Peter ha cercato sempre di andare quando era sicuro non ci fosse nessuno, è ora pieno di persone. 

Ridono, scherzano, si danno pacche sulle spalle. Sono tutti contenti e festeggiano, perché Tony è vivo.

Ma Peter rimane paralizzato alla vista della porta della camera. Improvvisamente,si sente così insicuro nell'entrare, così spaventato nel vedere l'uomo. 

Vorrebbe scappare, andare via e tornare a casa sua nel suo comodo letto. Vuole tornare alla vita prima dello schiocco di Thanos , a quando la sua unica preoccupazione era impressionare Il signor Stark. Ma sa che è impossibile, e quello è solo il desiderio di un bambino.

Comincia a camminare lentamente, ignorando o ricambiando in modo frettoloso i saluti di tutti loro.

Ha i palmi sudati mentre tira giù la maniglia della porta. Sente un groppo alla gola e il volto andare a fuoco. Quando abbassa lo sguardo sulle Sue mani, le vede tremare.

Tutto intorno a lui sembra essere scomparso. Non sente più nulla apparte il suo veloce battito cardiaco.

Con il cuore in gola, entra nella stanza.

Lui è lì.

È disteso sul lettino,e il colore della sua pelle finalmente non si confonde più con quello delle lenzuola bianche.  
La bruciatura causata dallo schiocco è lì,rossa e visibile, e gli deturpa il volto allegro.

E per la prima volta da quello che sembra tantissimo tempo,i suoi occhi non sono più chiusi. 

Sono pieni di vita, di gioia e di qualcos'altro che Peter non riesce a capire. Tony sembra così diverso, gli sembra quasi uno sconosciuto,ma allo stesso tempo non è cambiato di una virgola e gli sembra di sentirlo più vicino più di qualunque altra volta.

Le labbra dell'uomo sono rilassate,in un sorriso leggero che dedica al giovane ragazzo. Gli fa segno di avvicinarsi e Peter, riluttante,lo fa. 

Sono soli. Nessuno dei due si è accorto della porta che veniva chiusa da fuori.  
Non ci sono né la moglie né la piccola figlia di Tony, il che sorprende il ragazzo.

Va accanto all'uomo, intimidito,e si siede sulla sedia accanto al letto. Come Stark possa sembrare così autorevole perfino in un letto d'ospedale dopo essere quasi morto, ancora non lo sa.

Poi, parla.

"Hey bimbo ragno, come va?"

E Peter scoppia.

Non si rende nemmeno conto delle lacrime che cominciano a scorrergli sulle guance. Trema, scosso dai singhiozzi violenti che,come mille pugnalate, lacerano l'animo di Tony.

Si ritrova con la testa sul materasso dell'uomo senza volerlo, con il volto che preme sul morbido tessuto quasi come se volesse frenare il suo sfogo.

Le mani del ragazzo stringono con forza la maglia dell'uomo, somigliando tanto ad un bimbo.

Piange anche Tony. Non prova nemmeno a fermare le lacrime. Lascia che scorrano,calde e silenziose. 

Si alza quel che basta per tirare il ragazzino sul letto,facendolo stendere accanto a sé.

Lo abbraccia forte, poggiandogli la testa sul proprio petto. Peter sente distrattamente le labbra dell'uomo sfiorargli la fronte. Il ragazzo si stringe a lui come se ne derivasse la propria vita, come se avesse paura che possa andare via di nuovo. 

Viene circondato dal profumo dell'adulto, una colonia che è solito usare da sempre. Peter inspira a fondo, tentando di calmarsi. La mano del signor Stark che gli accarezza dolcemente i capelli lo aiuta molto.

Con l'orecchio poggiato sul suo petto, Peter sente il veloce battere del cuore dell'altro. Il leggero ticchettio riesce a tranquillizzarlo, abbastanza da farlo smettere di singhiozzare. Quando alza lo sguardo verso l'uomo, lui lo sta guardando con quello strano luccichio negli occhi che aveva quando era entrato nella stanza.

Il ragazzo lo fissa, come per imprimersi il suo volto nella testa.

E poi

"Signor Stark, lei è uno stronzo" sbotta, colpendolo sul petto. Il pianto di prima gli ha però prosciugato ogni energia, quindi Tony non sente dolore.

Lo guarda per qualche secondo spaesato e con gli occhi spalancati ,poi scoppia a ridere.

Quel suono è come musica per le orecchie di Peter. Per due settimane, aveva sognato di poter sentire la sua risata allegra e profonda.

Ora, con la consapevolezza che finalmente tutto è al suo posto, il suo cuore è in pace.

È consapevole di sembrare un bambino,e forse agli occhi del maggiore risulta anche ridicolo, ma ormai non gli importa più. Si accoccola accanto a lui, calmo,beandosi delle risa dell'adulto e della sua mano che va su e giù per la sua schiena.

Nessuno dei due lo dice ad alta voce, ma si sono mancati tremendamente. 

Peter era mancato a Tony per anni, una cosa che il giovane non può comprendere. Cosi come Tony non può capire il dolore di Peter in quelle due settimane. Perché se Tony sapeva che il piccoletto era andato, morto,volatilizzato, divenuto cenere, Peter era rimasto con la paura dell'ignoto, del non sapere se l'uomo si sarebbe,prima o poi, svegliato. 

Rimangono così abbracciati per tutto il pomeriggio. Peter si rifiuta di staccarsi persino quando nella stanza entra qualcun altro,non gli importa di essere visto. Non ha nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo nuovamente, per niente.

Parlano e scherzano durante la giornata,e quelle parole, quelle frasi che si dicono,esprimono un solo sentimento, una sola cosa che nessuno dei due dice chiaramente,ma che entrambi sanno di provare.

Ti amo. Ti amo. Ti amo


End file.
